The Life and Lies of Remus Lupin
by yesthankyouforyourinput
Summary: Remus Lupin's life story. How and why he was bitten to meeting the marauders. Find out how Remus tries to keep his secret. Info from J.K Rowling's writing on Pottermore: /writing-by-jk-rowling/remus-lupin
1. a long hard day at work

**Chapter 1- Only the start of a long and hard day at work**

Lyall Lupin had only just began working at his new job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as his wedding was only two months ago. Lyall married a beautiful muggle girl named Hope Howell in which he met in a forest in Wales after rescuing her from an attack by a Boggart. Today, though, he wasn't dealing with Boggarts. He had just had a letter arriving by owl post that only the day before, two muggle children were attacked by a werewolf which the Ministry of Magic might have caught. Lyall would be attending the trial today to see if they really had caught the attacker. This wasn't the first time there had been attacks, in fact, they had been happening quite regularly now dark wizard Lord Voldemort had risen to power.

Lyall packed his case and picked up his wand from the table before tucking it in his robes. He'd never met a werewolf and his interest in dark creatures made him eager to get there early. He quickly walked over to Hope, who was making breakfast for their only son Remus who was five in a week, and he swiftly kissed her on the cheek before moving over to his son who was fiddling with a Gobstones set, unsure how to play it. Lyall bent down and ruffled his hair Remus giggled then accidently knocked one of the tiny stones included in the set which squirted an oozing liquid which gave of a foul stench and splashed onto his face making his hair soaking. Lyall laughed before apparating directly to the ministry. After several escalator rides, he arrived at the bottom level of the ministry where the courtrooms were, to find himself two minutes early but quickly figured he wasn't the only one; voices were echoing across the courtroom,

"I don't understand Minister! It's obvious he is a werewolf, I mean look at the way he dresses! He can't just keep lying to the ministry- "

Lyall couldn't see what the lady speaking looked like but automatically knew her voice- she worked in the same department as him.

"Oh Mathilda, Mathilda. I've told you this is your last chance so if you rebut one of my points again I will, as Minister for Magic, fire you! Fenrir Greyback, from what I've seen so far and from what he has told us he is just a muggle tramp! He keeps mentioning how horrified he is about the death of those poor children and seems unintentionally befuddled about finding himself in a room full of wizards! Oh, come on Mathilda, he doesn't have a wand and his name isn't even on the Werewolf Register- "

"Well the Werewolf Register is so badly maintained! A werewolf would hardly go walking up to the Register, prepared to admit what they were when humans treat them so badly. I'm not insulting Newt Scamander's ingenious invention, merely advising everyone to be nicer to werewolves!"

Lyall knew she had gone too far, and he secretly disagreed to the fact we should be nicer towards werewolves as they are so ferocious to wizards and muggles alike, and all werewolves he had heard of worked for You-know-who.

"Mathilda"

"Yes" she replied, looking up at him hopefully.

"You're fired."

"You'll regret this after you get eaten alive by Greyback" she snarled back coldly.

"I highly doubt that" He just gave her a look that clearly said 'get out'

Lyall heard her erupt into flurries of tears then just watched sympathetically as Mathilda barged past him and down the corridor.

Lyall was startled at what he just saw. Was this man -Greyback- actually a muggle, or as Mathilda strongly believed, a werewolf?

The courtroom was huge and had an eerie coldness to it. In the middle of the circular room was a chair in which Lyall supposed must be where Greyback will sit when he enters in a few minutes.

"Ah, Lyall, you've arrived unusually early. You would've turned up late if you knew what you will have to deal. Unfortunately I've just had to dismiss that rather useful colleague of yours named Mathilda"

Lyall raised his eyebrows in a feeble attempt to act slightly surprised and confused.

"Sorry, but she was getting a little out of hand so you might be doing extra hours if that's possible?"

"Perhaps, but as you know I have a son who needs looking after. He's already beginning to show magical abilities and he can be challenging in tantrums, its harder with a muggle with. Not that I'm insulting her of course. She's the love of my life."

Lyall looked up at the Minister, hoping his excuse was good enough.

"Ah well, I'm sure someone won't mind transferring."

The minister took his place and Lyall found a seat surrounding the centre chair. The minister peered at him through his small glasses. Lyall felt a sudden coldness sweep over him, he looked up to find a rather ragged man with long hair that closely resembled a dead bush. The man was closely followed by a bunch of Aurors who had their wands out guiding the dementors. Lyall privately wondered how someone worked with dementors, surely it would be almost as bad as Azkaban. A crowd of wizards and witches entered just after them and the minister directed the man towards the chair Lyall suspected Greyback would sit in, he looked quite bemused and confused.

"Today we are here to hold a trial for the murder of two muggle children, in the chair in the centre of the room sits are main suspect, Fenrir Greyback. Although he tells us he his simply a befuddled muggle tramp, absolutely horrified at the fact two innocent children have been murdered, some think otherwise…"

After that Lyall missed the rest as he was too busy studying Greyback suspiciously. There was something off about him…

His thoughts, however, were interrupted;

"So, Lupin, what do you think off him?"

Lyall took a deep breath then began to attempt to word his thoughts.

"Umm… From my knowledge of werewolves- "

He was interrupted just as he was gaining confidence.

"Which is very limited!" Someone called from the crowd, causing a Mexican Wave of laughter.

"Anyway, from my knowledge of werewolves, which may be quite limited, I have concluded that his appearance, posture and… his appearance and posture and umm werewolf-ish behaviour, it seems likely he is merely pretending to be a muggle to get out of the fact he just killed two muggle kids!"

Throughout Lyall's statement Greyback remained stationary in exactly the same position as when he entered.

For a moment everyone was quiet, considering the situation, then the minister began to laugh. And so did everyone else.

"But it's true! It has to be!"

But despite Lyall's shouting and protests, the insults continued;

"Lyall, you just stick to Welsh Boggarts, that's what you're good at!"

Lyall began to grow angry.

"Just keep in here for twenty-four more hours and you'll see him transform! It's the full moon then!"

They just continued to laugh until Lyall finally cried out in frustration before storming out.

"Werewolves are soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death"

This silenced the court and Greyback was dismissed, just as Lyall left.


	2. Bitten

Chapter 2- Bitten

Lyall immediately apparated home and as soon as he arrived, he began to rant about the ministry's idiocy.

"How did they not see it!" he raged at Hope. "How could they be so foolhardy!"

"Shhhh, Lyall, darling Remus is trying to sleep, why don't we discuss this over breakfast tomorrow, before I buy him balloons."

"Alright" he replied stiffly, before they both trundled upstairs to their bedroom and Lyall almost fell asleep when they heard a scream and a cry from the room next door. They arrived just in time to fend of a werewolf who had entered Remus' room through the window. Lyall shot several random curses at the werewolf before it departed and transformed into a bushy haired man, who Lyall recognised to be Greyback.

Lyall turned around to see Hope desperately nursing a bite in which blood was pouring out of, like an intense waterfall.

"LYALL HELP" Hope cried in despair as she desperately attempted to bandage the wound, which was not working as the blood kept seeping through.

Remus had almost bled to death when they had arrived at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, so Remus was immediately transported to the emergency ward. Magical physicians and doctors huddled around Remus fixing the wound and soothing him. He was in tears and breathing heavily, wincing every time they touched his wound.

Lyall began regretting his cruel words on werewolves already; he knew Remus would become one, and it was all his fault.

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

 _Sorry this was a short chapter, hopefully it was as dramatic as I hoped it would seem, please review on how my story is so far and also review if you want more. Thanks for reading._


	3. An unexpected arrival

Chapter 3- An unexpected Arrival

It was nearly Remus Lupin's eleventh birthday and he had almost become accustom to his excruciatingly painful transformations. He was extremely relieved that they only occurred once a month as during those painful periods where his wolf form takes over, he loses all conscience and control to the level where he attacks himself as a blood-thirsty predator, unable to be satisfied with the lack of human flesh.

As they keep moving from town to village, Remus could hardly make friends, anyway, to his annoyance, he was kept away from any children in case they discovered who, or what, he was. Lyall did this for Remus and the family's own safety and so his son's heart wouldn't break every time they left the village as people were getting suspicious, or every time he was ditched if he accidentally let's slip his condition.

One night as Remus couldn't sleep, he snuck downstairs to find his parents arguing about him again.

"Then just home-school him then!"

"But what about my work, it's helping him isn't it?"

"Yes, but he needs to learn to control his magic and actually learn something that will help him find a job!"

Remus had been hearing rants like this more regularly recently as he was approaching the age of eleven, the age normal wizards and witches would usually be attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but seeing as he had a certain condition transforming him into a blood-thirsty monster once a month it didn't seem likely.

"My job will help him succeed because I will find a cure!"

"Its already taken years and it will be likely to take more!"

Finally bored of their arguments, he grumpily retired to his bedroom. He was fed up of being reminded every night that he was unable to have his greatest dream come true. His father's stories were beginning to feel more and more distant, as if they happened in another universe entirely.

The next morning he woke to a sharp tapping on the front door. Lazily, he got up to wake his parents. Remus dragged his aching feet towards their room but noticed they were already awake, and, as Remus suspected, answering the door. He walked down a few steps to listen in on the conversation. He heard the door knob twist open then the creaking of the door, and soon afterwards, a gasp.

"P-Professor Dumbledore, what an um... unexpected surprise!"

Lyall sounded sleepy, most likely due to the argument the night before.

"Hello Lyall! There's no need to call me Professor now you've left school, is there? You may just call me Albus. And this is your wife?"

"Hope Lupin, what a pleasure to meet you um, Albus,"

His heart thumping, Remus took another step down to get a glimpse of the famous Albus Dumbledore he had heard so much about.

"Sorry if you find this offensive, so do excuse me if I'm incorrect, I don't think I had the pleasure of teaching you, Hope, so don't mind me if I'm being nosy, but did you go to a foreign school or are you a muggle?"

"Yes, I am a muggle. I have heard lots about you and your school though, Lyall speaks about it a lot."

"Good things I hope!" Dumbledore smiled and Remus noticed he had twinkle in his eye.

"May I meet your son?"

Remus was so surprised he tripped over his rather old and scratched Gobstones set and tumbled down the stairs. Just as he did Lyall and Hope looked at each other before blocking the doorway.

"Um sorry but I don't think he's able to attend Hogwarts." Lyall said timidly.

"Nonsense, nonsense. Every young witch and wizard have a chance."

Remus quickly picked up his Gobstones set and began to return it to its usual home by the fire when Dumbledore walked into the room. He quickly apologised to Remus' parents and reassured them he wouldn't kidnap their son.

"So I take it you play Gobstones, Remus?"

Remus was a little surprised Dumbledore knew his name, then he realised of course; he's an amazingly clever wizard whom Remus had collected several chocolate frog cards of.

Remus nodded.

"Would you care for a game?"

Remus nodded again and looked into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes before dropping them to the floor, after realising how rude he was staring at him.

Dumbledore bent down to sit down so Remus sat opposite him and set out the stones. During the game they laughed a lot every time someone lost a stone and was squirted by the horrid-smelling liquid. By the end of the game they had also got through quite a few crumpets and the floor was littered with crumbs and the oozing liquid. They laughed for about a minute even when the game had ended. Lyall and Hope were delighted Remus was having so much fun as they rarely had time to play Gobstones with him, or even play anything with him.

"Good game Remus! But you won fair and square! How could I ever think I stood a chance against you?"

Remus laughed and Dumbledore chuckled a little more.

"Well I think as I assisted in making the mess, I'll clear it up"

"but- "Remus started, but with an elegant flick of his wand, Dumbledore cleaned the mess.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, as the bright young man you are, I assume you know why I'm here?"

Stunned, Remus looked up at him in. Surely he can't be here to offer him a place at Hogwarts.

"I am here to offer you, Remus, a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Lyall butted in.

"I'm sorry he can't come."

"I am aware of his condition Lyall."

"He can't- "

"Well obviously necessary arrangements have been made and – "

"Excuse me Albus but how do you know?"

This was what Remus had been wandering.

"I have spies among dark creatures, and a few told me how a werewolf by the name of Greyback has been boasting about how had bitten the child of Lyall Lupin, called Remus Lupin. I imagined you must have been suffering and believe everyone should have a shot at education and a normal life no matter who they are."

Anger was swirling like a tornado inside his body. Had Greyback really been boasting about ruining a child's life? How dare he, he thought. How dare he.

"Anyway, on the night of the full moon, I have arranged our fabulous school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, to transport Remus to a passage way guarded by a Whomping Willow"

Remus looked slightly panicked; he'd read about Whomping Willows in 100 Magical Herbs and Fungi, and knew how dangerous they could be when fully grown.

As if he was reading Remus' mind, Dumbledore reassured him.

"We have also created a way to still the Willow, all you have to do is prod the knot at the base of the tree's trunk with a long stick, which we will provide and you will follow the passageway to an old shack covered with powerful enchantments and spells to prevent any unwanted guests entering at an unwise time it as a joke or accident during the period of the full moon."

Lyall and Hope also looked reassured by this and excitement began bubbling in Remus' insides. His dream was coming true- he really was going to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4- The Best Birthday

The week after the visit from Professor Dumbledore seemed to last forever. Remus had even begun counting down the hours until his birthday, not for the excitement of receiving presents like most boys his age, not even the thought of being one year older could make as happy as much when he's receiving the thing he had been anticipating for all week- his Hogwarts confirmation letter.

The night before his birthday was tedious. Remus lay in bed listening to his parents chatting whilst gathering his presents, but he didn't care about his presents. As Lyall and Hope's footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs, Remus rolled onto his side, pretending to be asleep but the footsteps past and he heard his parents enter their bedroom. A moment later, Remus began visualising his first day of Hogwarts, which slowly slid into a dream…

As the sun slowly began to rise, Remus woke from a dream in which he had thoroughly been enjoying. For a moment, he just lay in bed reminiscing his dream but sat up immediately, remembering what day it was. He jumped up and sprinted down the hallway to his parents' room. They woke with a start as Remus began shouting at them excitedly until they both wearily got up and began trundling downstairs; Remus following closely behind them. Hope began making waffles for Remus and Lyall started packing his bag for work before joining Remus, who was sitting upright watching his mother make waffles.

"It should be coming soon Remus, you don't need to worry. The post should be arriving any minuet. "

Remus gazed at the clear blue sky hopefully, he nearly pointed out every bird that flew by expecting it- or more hoping it would be- the owl containing his letter. At last a large brown Tawney Owl could be seen coming in the direction of their house…

Remus jumped up as it entered the room through the window but when it dropped a letter addressed to 'Mr. L Lupin' he sat back down and looked at his feet. Unexpectedly, a beautiful snowy owl soared through the window and placed a letter in front of him. For a second, Remus just stared at it, hardly believing what he saw. Hands shaking slightly, he slowly teared open the red seal on the envelope with a 'H' in the centre and pulled out the letter. It was a slightly rough parchment and the first thing that caught his eye was the Hogwarts crest emblazoned in the top centre.

"Go on Remus, read it to us." Hope said in anticipation. Lyall nodded in agreement but what was on it he already knew by heart from his own Hogwarts letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he glanced up at his parents with an air of excitement

"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards), we met him!" Lyall and Hope smiled at him but then Hope turned and put the burnt waffles on a plate.

"Dear Mr. Lupin," he continued.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress" Remus finished.

He looked back down and re-read the letter a few times before Lyall reminded him about the equipment list, so he reached in and pulled it out the envelope and read everything aloud.

"First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black), one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), one winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings). Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find those, we can just go to Diagon Alley and Madam Malkin will have all of that, but all this is going to cost Galleons!" Lyall interrupted. Then Remus continued,

"Course Books. All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore…We already have that!" Remus said excitedly.

"Anyway, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble."

"Wow, all this will cost a fortune!" Exclaimed Hope then Lyall warned her,

"There's more to come. Continue Remy."

"Other equipment, 1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials,1 telescope, 1 set brass scales. Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks."

"Ah, I remember being disappointed about that, I wasn't much of a quidditch fan, but I enjoyed flying." Said Lyall reminiscently staring at something that wasn't there.

Remus read through the letter again. And again. And again, until he could finally believe this was really happening and he wasn't dreaming.

"Dad?"

"Yes Remus?"

"When can we go to Diagon Alley?" Hope and Lyall looked at each other.

"Well your father and I thought we could go today but only if you want, you can have your presents first and-"Hope started.

"YES! LET'S GO!"

"Anyway, as I was saying, and we can buy you a birthday present there."

"I don't need my presents now, lets go to Diagon Alley!"

Remus jumped up, seeing more wizards and witches would be strange; he's grown up in a muggle neighbourhood, unable to interact with any other children his age, in case they found out about his affliction…

Remus, Lyall and Hope all put on their cloaks and drove (they were in a muggle neighbourhood, they had to drive) to the nearest station where they got on the next train to London.

After a few stations, they arrived and found The Leaky Cauldron. It was amazing to see so many magic people in one room drinking magic drinks, eating magic food. Remus closely followed his parents through the busy pub, careful not to get lost. They reached a door at the back which seemed to lead to a back yard. Lyall seemed to be counting the bricks.

"…three up… "he counted three bricks up

"…and two across, there." He tapped the brick three times and they gracefully slid apart revealing a bright, bustling street as if the bricks were never there at all. Remus gasped. He gazed up at all the tall witches and wizards in pointy hats and long cloaks as he and his parents began to get swallowed by the crowd. Remus closely followed his parents to a shop. He looked up at the sign, it said: 'Flourish and Blotts'. As soon as he stepped in, he could smell the delightful smell of parchment and there were so many books it could have been the Hogwarts library if it wasn't so noisy. Lyall took him to one side.

"Stay near us, we can't lose you."

"Ok Dad. What books do we need" Lyall looked down at the list clutched in Remus' hand and looked around the bookshop. Luckily, a helpful bookshop assistant handed all the books required for Hogwarts first years to them and Lyall got out his work bag which contained an undetectable extension charm and put them all in. Hope helped Remus pick out a book for his birthday (he chose Hogwarts: A History to boost his knowledge of Hogwarts passageways before he went there) then they left the slightly quieter book shop to enter the loud street. The tailed his parents all the way to the shop he heard his father mention earlier- Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Again, his father took him aside.

"Do you mind if we leave you here for a bit? Madam Malkin will just fit you into your robes, we'll be back soon, its only to get you a present."

Remus nodded but didn't like being left with strangers, then it suddenly dawned on him. He will be left with strangers at Hogwarts and his parents won't be there to guide him through. What if he doesn't make any friends? There's always Dumbledore but he's a teacher, not a school friend.

"Mr Lupin" Madam Malkin called Remus up to the fitting platform as soon as his parents left.

There was an older girl on his right getting fitted into yellow robes and a boy around his age on his left getting fitted into plane black Hogwarts robes.

"Hello, is it your first year at Hogwarts?" The boy had short, black, messy hair that stood up in all directions and he wore round glasses.

Remus nodded. He never really talked to any other wizard boy his age before. Not since he was little.

"Cool. Mine too but my dad went there, and he's told me loads. Any idea what house your hoping to get?"

Remus had thought about this ever since he found out about Hogwarts, his dad said he would make a great Ravenclaw, but he wasn't entirely sure.

"Umm, I'm not really sure, my dad says Ravenclaw. What about you?" Remus felt like he had a little more confidence.

"Gryffindor like my dad." He lifted an invisible sword "Where dwell the brave at heart"

Remus gave a small laugh.

"Anyway, I'm done. See ya at Hogwarts!"

Remus was also done and Lyall and Hope stood outside grinning, Hope was holding a magnificent Tawny Owl with a different shade of brown on almost all his feathers. Remus took his robes and payed Madam Malkin before sprinting outside. He gave his clothes to Lyall who put them in his bag then he gazed at the owl, impressed its beauty.

"Happy Birthday Remus." Hope smiled at him.

It really was the best birthday ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Hogwarts Express

The days leading up to September 1st zoomed past. Remus spent most of his time reading every book he bought in Diagon Alley to make sure he isn't behind on any work he could have missed out on while his dad home-schooled him.

On the morning of September 1st, Remus sat up abruptly as soon as he woke up. He could already hear his parents downstairs. He ran downstairs almost tripping over his trunk, he almost ran straight into Hope.

"Morning Remus, we almost thought of waking you!"

Remus looked up at the clock, it read 9:35, but he still was recovering from the last full moon which was only a few days ago.

"Thanks Mum." The took the toast and sat down and ate it with his father opposite who was looking slightly sad.

"Remus, are you ready? Have you packed everything?"

"Yeah but I'm going to check. I will miss you and Mum." Lyall then got up and picked up his work bag.

"I need to go, write lots Remus, we'll both miss you. Are you nervous?"

"A little. But I guess that's normal right?" He was more than a little nervous, but he didn't want to make his dad worried.

"Of course, its natural to be worried to start a new school." Lyall looked slightly distracted.

"Right. I've got to go."

"Ok bye Da- "And he apparated half way through the sentence.

Remus looked at his mum and she sighed.

"He has lots on his mind at the moment" then noticing that Remus had finished, the said, " Why don't you check you have everything before we travel. Make sure that owl of yours has a flight before he is cooped up in his cage again."

Remus nodded before sprinting upstairs.

As they arrived at King's cross station, Remus's arms had begun aching from pushing his trunk around on a trolley for a while. He looked at his ticket. It read: "Platform 9 ¾ King's cross station" "Mum" He said as he turned around to look up at his mother, "But that isn't possible is it? To have a Platform 9 ¾, look, there's a Platform 9 and Platform 10 there" he said, indicating towards the sign Platform 10, "Then where is Platform 9 ¾?" He must have missed something, he thought to himself. Its possible there could be a magical way of going to Platform 9 ¾ but he couldn't do magic and his mum couldn't either.

"You'll see" Hope replied, smiling.

His mother led him to the ticket barrier then stopped him.

"All you have to do is walk straight towards that ticket barrier, its easier to do it at a bit of a run if your nervous."

He nodded. Slowly, feeling sure he'd crash, he turned his trolley to face the barrier and began walking towards it. Remus started off with a walk, which turned quickly into a jog then to a run just as he approached the barrier. He closed his eyes as his body became tense and he felt himself slow down a little as a strange but magical sensation came about him. He opened his eyes again to see a beautiful scarlet train with bellowing smoke coming out its chimney with a shining silver plate that gleamed and sparkled in the sun,. Above him there was sign which read "Platform 9 ¾". The station was packed with witches and wizards, more then he'd ever seen in his life! He moved just in time for Hope to run through the barrier.

"Mum!" He turned to her and hugged her.

"Remus, I will miss you so much write to us lots. Remember, whatever happens to you we will always love you and I'm sure everything will turn out great, you are so kind it will be impossible for you not to make friends."

Remus just smiled in response; he knew it would be hard to make friends and even if he did, they'd probably abandon him if they found out about his affliction.

Heart thumping in his chest, a huge swarm of butterflies in his stomach, he stepped onto the train. Most of the compartments were full of excited Hogwarts students who seemed to be chatting to everyone as if they had known each other all their lives, which of course _was_ possible. Remus wandered past the full compartments until he reached the end one with no-one in. He slid open the door and heaved his case, after dropping it a few times, onto the rack above. He quickly got out his book and found a bar of chocolate that his Mum must have packed as a surprise.

He smiled and began reading thinking he will save the chocolate for when he was hungry, after all he had a long journey ahead of him.

Just as the train started to move and Remus was now engrossed in his book about his favourite subject (The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble) a small rat-faced boy appeared at the door, looking almost as nervous as Remus.

"Uh e-excuse m-me" he stuttered; Remus looked up from his book. "I-is anyone g-g-going to sit h-here?"

"U-uhhh no" Remus replied, not really knowing what to say. The boy nervously scuttled in, fiddling with his fingers. He sat on the seat opposite Remus next to the window.

Remus, unsure of what to do, looked down at his book. The boy opposite kept glancing nervously out the compartment door and almost fell off his seat every time someone walked past, he ended up actually falling off his seat as the trolley lady arrived.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Remus shook his head, remembering he had chocolate and the other boy shook his head quickly.

After finally convincing himself to talk to the boy and at least try and make friends, Remus looked up from his book.

"...H-hi what's your name?"

"P-p-peter, P-peter P-pettigrew" he stuttered back. Peter Pettigrew is more nervous than me, Remus thought to himself.

"I'm Remus Lupin. Would you like some chocolate? In reply Peter shook his head so Remus started eating his chocolate and turned to his book.

After a long journey with the two first years sitting in silence, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Remus gazed at the enormous castle that loomed majestically over the train, it seemed to have hundreds of turrets and thousands of tiny windows. The train clunked to a stop once they reached Hogsmead Station and you could see almost every student poking their heads out the window of the train to glimpse the castle in which they would be staying for the next seven years of their lives.

It was the most amazing thing Remus had ever seen! All the students filed out of the train, excitedly chatting to one another. Standing about twice the height of almost anyone, Remus almost walked straight into a tall bearded man.

"First years! First years this way!" The huge man called out.

Once the platform was cleared of students, there was a shout then a 'SPLASH'

Two boys stood laughing their heads off at the side of a lake surrounding the Hogwarts Castle, once Remus was able to see better a red-haired girl was standing next to them, shouting as a boy struggled in the lake.

 _Authors note ~ Hey! I'm trying to write quicker, but I've been quite busy recently. I hope you are enjoying and please comment for writing tips or any ideas for how the Marauders make friends. Please continue reading, bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Great Hall

"I told you to leave him alone!" The red-haired girl shouted furiously as she attempted to pull the other boy out the lake.

"Well Snivelly needed a hair wash!" Laughed the taller boy with long-ish hair, after that remark they both burst out laughing again.

"Nice one, Sirius!" the other replied between fits of laughter.

By the time the huge bearded man had pulled the boy out of the lake he was panting and breathing heavily, thoroughly soaked in the murky-green lake water. The huddle of first years had moved closer so Remus could see the boys faces. The boy who was thrown in the lake had a large hooked nose and stringy black hair, his eyes just as dark. While the other two boys were sniggering, he noticed one of them he had met in Diagon Ally- James, and the other was apparently called Sirius had long dark hair and blue-grey eyes. The girl had bright green eyes and flaming red hair, by her expression he could tell she was still fuming.

"Settle down, boys," The giant said gruffly, then turning to the boy with the hooked nose, "Are yeh alright? Lucky you weren't caught by the Grindylows or mermaids!" The boy glared at him before getting out his sopping wand at aiming it at James, then Sirius, he continued to do that indecisively until the giant spoke.

"Now, now Snape. Yeh don't want to be in detention before you even get to the castle!" The boy gaped at him; his expression showed he clearly thought this was unbelievably unfair. The giant ignored this and began speaking again.

" 'Ello firs' years, I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. So, everyone hop in a boat no more'n four in one, mind yer step there McLaggen" Everyone began filing in, Hagrid had a boat to himself. Remus looked around for any boats to sit in it was only him and the boy named Peter Pettigrew left on land. The only boat left was the boat containing Sirius and James, which everyone had clearly avoided. Peter followed Remus onto the boat, careful not to slip into the gloomy lake which seemed to glisten eerily in the moonlight. Hogwarts looked impressive and despite the fact it loomed in a haunting way above the lake, it didn't look sinister or ominous.

"Everyone on board? Let's get going! FORWARD" he shouted as the boats moved as if pulled by an invisible rope.

"Hi!" James said cheerfully, "I'm James and this is my mate Sirius. What's your names? - Hang on, I met you at Madam Malkin's, remember?"

"Yes," Remus replied "I'm Remus and this is Peter" he signalled to Peter who was whimpering, obviously anxious he was going to be thrown in the lake too. Sirius picked up on that and reassured him.

"Its okay Peter, we only chuck idiots like Snivellus into the lake, I was hoping the giant squid would get him!" He and James laughed and Peter gave a small, nervous laugh. Remus gazed admiringly at the castle, James followed his gaze.

"I wonder how the other years get there" he nodded in the direction of Hogwarts.

"By thestral-drawn carriages." Remus replied a little to quickly. James and Sirius nodded, Peter whimpered again.

The cliff drew nearer, and Hogwarts looked bigger and grander then ever.

"HEADS DOWN" Hagrid shouted as they began to glide through a curtain of ivy and into a dark tunnel in the cliff, eventually the reached a sort of underground boathouse where everyone scrambled of the boats in a rush. Hagrid checked the boats before leading the student up a staircase which seemed to go on forever. By the time Remus had reached the large oak doors, his feet ached painfully. Hagrid took out his ginormous hand and knocked three times on the doors, they waited a moment before it swung open, they were greeted with a stern-faced witch wearing green robes, her black hair pulled tightly in a bun.

" 'Ere are the firs' years, Professor McGonagall. I'm 'fraid this one has been thrown in the lake by these boys," said Hagrid, throwing a huge hand behind him in the vague direction of Sirius and James.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Boys, I don't know what made you think it was acceptable to feed a fellow first year to the lake but seeing as you haven't even been sorted I will forget about it for now." And with an elegant flick of her wand, Snape, who had just shot a deadly glare at James and Sirius, was dry again. The first years all gasped and stared in wonder at Snape who was becoming increasingly angry.

The entrance hall seemed to be as big as a house, with grand flaming torches and moving portraits displayed on the walls. She led them up a marble staircase and through a stone hallway, pass a door which seemed to contain the rest of the Hogwarts students by the volume of their excited chattering. McGonagall led them to a room before stopping abruptly and turning towards them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" She began to the huddle of first years. "The start of term feast shall begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting ceremony is very important, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. "The houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its noble history each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points."

Sirius and James grinned and exchanged glances; McGonagall eyed them suspiciously before continuing.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place soon, I will collect you when it does so while you wait I suggest smartening yourselves up a bit."

Her eyes wondered meaningfully from McLaggens' untucked shirt to James' black untidy hair, standing up as if he had just been electrified. James purposely ruffled his hair as McGonagall left the room. Nervously, Remus tucked in his shirt several times and re-tied his shoelaces.

"I wonder how we get sorted into our houses" Said James, even he sounded a little anxious.

"I dunno" Sirius replied "Do you Remus? You seem to know lots about Hogwarts."

Remus started but said, "I don't know either."

Peter seemed to be shaking. "I-I heard w-we h-h-have to fight a m-mountain troll" he squeaked, terrified.

" _I_ heard its some sort of test or exam" said a boy next to Peter, who Remus heard his name was Frank.

Oh no, Remus thought, going paler than usual, it's going to be an exam I haven't revised for. What if they throw me out of Hogwarts for knowing nothing? Peter seemed to be thinking along those lines too as he squealed.

"Maybe its fighting a dragon" said James dramatically, startling the group of frightened girls next to him. The boys laughed.

"It's not likely" said Remus quietly, thinking maybe a test _is_ better than fighting a dragon.

"I overheard Snape telling Evans, you have to put a singing hat on your head, and it talks to you and says what house you are in!" Exclaimed Sirius and they all laughed.

Suddenly, McGonagall burst in, "Hurry, we'll be late for the sorting. Everyone line up, single file. Tuck in your shirt McLaggen. Longbottom your shoelaces are undone."

They all followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. It looked like there was no ceiling, but he had already read in Hogwarts: A History it was bewitched to look like the night sky. There were thousands of beautiful floating candles that lit up the room above them. Along the hall was four long tables, students already seated. The first years gasped and stared up at the ceiling and around the room as they followed McGonagall across the hall. At the end of the hall was a table filled with teachers and in the centre was a magnificent gold chair with an old man with a long white beard whom Remus realised was Dumbledore. For a moment he was tempted to wave to him but quickly decided against it as people would ask questions like how he knew Dumbledore.

"First years follow me" McGonagall called out again, focusing everyone's lingering attention.

At the end on the gap in the tables was an old ragged brown hat with ripped edges and fraying sides. Maybe Snape was right, he thought suddenly, maybe he didn't have to take an exam or deal with a mountain troll after all.

 _Author's note ~ Thanks for reading, comment if I could improve anything and Happy Eater_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Sorting

McGonagall walked up to the hat, her emerald green cloak trailing gracefully behind her, then, unexpectedly, the rip opened up dramatically, then, to all the first years surprise, it unexpectedly burst into song:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The school burst into applause, even the shocked first years, and McGonagall took her place next to the hat.

"When I call out your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat and you shall be sorted"

She unrolled a long scroll of parchment and began reading names.

"Aubrey, Bertram" McGonagall called out and looked around for the boy who nervously stepped forward, obviously not keen to be first. He walked forward and sat slowly on the stool, McGonagall placed the hat on his head and after a moment it cried out:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Bertram Aubrey made his way, a little unsurely, towards the table with the loudest applause and the sea of students wearing blue-lined cloaks. McGonagall unrolled her list again and called out more names then Remus heard Sirius' name called out.

"Black, Sirius"

He gave James a thumbs up and walked towards the stool. Even though he seemed confident, Remus detected a flicker of anxiety as the hat was placed on his head… then….

"GRYFFINDOR"

This time most of the applause came from the table with scarlet-lined cloaks. Looked quite surprised, he joined the Gryffindor table, Remus watched his eyes dart towards the Slytherin table where an angry pair of eyes watched him soaking up the glory of being the first Gryffindor in his family. The boy who was glaring at him had a shiny prefect badge pressed upon his robe and had clearly been waiting for another Black to enter Slytherin house.

Remus watched each student get sorted anxiously anticipating his turn to be called up. Lily Evans was also sorted into Gryffindor, to Snape's disgust, she gave him a sort of sad smiled as she passed him on his way to the Gryffindor table. The alphabet continued after Lily. It passed quickly onto L when…

"Lupin, Remus"

On his way to the stool, he felt every pair of eyes hit his back, he noticed Dumbledore give an encouraging smile as McGonagall lifted the hat above his head.

"Hogwarts' first werewolf eh?"

Remus jumped. The voice sounded just like the Sorting Hat's… except it was in his head, almost like he was making it up, like he did when he was younger whilst playing games with himself.

"All my years here and I've never met a werewolf…" He trailed off but shook himself, as if to tell himself of for not doing his job.

"Well. A very ready mind, eager to learn and quick witted and quiet… but the courage of a lion and plenty of nerve yet you have a desire to make friends but automatically assume they would desert them if they knew what you were…"

This was exactly what he thought. The hat had to be reading his mind, but also his personality traits.

" Yes you have got a ready mind. This is a hard decision, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, you belong in both really. Hmm… where shall I put you? Your bravery stands out most. Better be…"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Remus smiled and sat next to Sirius Black as the Gryffindors applauded wildly and patted him on the back like every other new student. The rest of the students' sorting passed with a blur, but in the end Peter Pettigrew and James Potter joined Remus, Sirius and Lily at the Gryffindor table. Snape joined the Slytherin table and was greeted warmly by the blonde-haired prefect. Remus noticed him glare across the tables in Lily's direction as she began talking to Remus. Probably jealous that she's socialising with someone other than him, he thought.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore cried and the winking silver dishes immediately filled with food, it was enough to feed a large town.

Remus thought of his parents as he began eating. He had to write to tell them how its been, the people he's met and what house he's been sorted in. Remus smiled, forgetting about the full moon and engaged conversation with James and Sirius. He already hoped they might become his friends, if they accepted him of course, but he and Lily already seemed to like the same things and have the same eagerness to learn which caused them to become friends almost as quick as Sirius and James began liking him.

 _Author's note ~ Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter and before you say anything, my talents are hardly song writing and poetry so I just used the first sorting hat song! Review if so far you would have portrayed Remus' character differently and tell me what house you're in. Thanks, I hope you like this story and I will keep writing_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Settling down

The moment Remus was shown to his dorm he unpacked a piece of parchment, his favourite quill and inkpot and began writing a letter to his parents. Soon enough, nearly the rest of the boys in his dorm fell asleep and it was almost silent, other than the scratching of his quill. Once he finished, Remus let the ink dry for a second before adding,

 _P.S missing you already, it will seem so strange without you on the upcoming full moon._

Satisfied with the letter, he handed it to the large half-asleep Tawney owl sat on his windowsill.

"Take this to Mum and Dad" he whispered "And please don't bite them" he added as it bit his finger and it began bleeding.

He fell asleep rather quickly once he got in bed and he woke up early the next day. He lay in bed and listened as the others woke up, Peter was still snoring loudly as James awoke. James yawned loudly and got up then woke Peter up:

"Hey, Pete would you mind snoring a little quieter" He jumped dramatically onto Peter's bed, and laughed, Peter joined in, though he was still half asleep.

Sirius lay in bed, sleeping soundly as if no one was laughing loudly next to his bed. Finally, Remus decided to get up. He slowly rose out of bed.

"Remus, morning!"

"Good morning" He yawned sleepily and began to get ready.

"Can you believe it, Sirius still is asleep, throughout all this noise!" He shouted purposely and Sirius just opened his mouth a little and turned.

"SIRIUS, MATE, YOU'LL BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST" He yelled into his ear.

"James… it's too early"

"Its almost 9am already, breakfast has already started!"

"Uhhh… really?"

"Yeah, check the clock mate!"

Sirius turned sleepily toward the clock and sighed theatrically, his hair was sticking up, but it wasn't as bad as James'. He flattened his hair and reached for his brush. Remus laughed and entered the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Remus, James and Peter arrived at breakfast fifteen minutes before Sirius and it was two minutes until their first lessons started once he began eating. He began stuffing every item of food he could into his mouth, as Peter was doing all the fifteen minutes he was sitting there. Remus got out his timetable.

"What've we go' firs'" said Sirius, his mouth full of waffles

"Flying class" Remus replied. He was almost most nervous about this one; Remus didn't particularly like heights and the prospect of trusting a broom to take you high into the sky made him shiver.

"Yay!" James cheered, loud enough to cause many students to turn to look at him.

They laughed just as the bell signalling their first lesson began to ring, echoing across the hall.

After attempting to navigate themselves out of the castle (and ending up following some other students) they arrived at their first lesson.

"Merlin's beard…. How on earth did the rest manage to turn up on time?!" Sirius said, pausing in between words to catch his breath. Remus shook his head, this what he had been wondering.

"You're late, boys." Said a stern-faced witch with spiky grey hair, who was standing in the middle of a group of children. "As I was saying, I am Madam Hooch and I will be teaching your flying lessons, which will include the basics of broom-riding" she looked around the huddle of students, some were wearing green-rimmed cloaks, the others red, they gazed up at her, taking in every word.

"Now, stand next to one of the brooms… now now, no fighting over the nicer looking ones…they are all the same brand…"

Remus walked over to one of the only brooms left, it's bristles were falling off and the paint was peeling. James stood next to him with an elegant broomstick with glistening paint.

"Now, hold out your hand and say up!"

Remus did what he was told, and it only shook on the ground, whilst James' shot immediately into his hand, Peter's hit him in the face and Sirius was having the same problem as him.

"UP!" Sirius shouted in anger. "UP!"

"Use a sterner voice, Black" Madam Hooch called over, and it instantly worked.

Determined to thrive in every class, Remus reached out his hand again and firmly said "UP" in the sternest voice he could muster. Clearly, that was the best technique as it rose into his expectant hand. Feeling satisfied, he walked over to help Peter, who was still struggling.

"Peter? Try using a louder, stricter voice. I think it helps."

"That's what James has been saying" He replied weakly." But it's still not working, look"

He shouted "UP" in the loudest voice Remus ever heard him use, and, to his and Peter's surprise, the scrappy broomstick came obediently into his hand, as if it had done so thousands of times before.

"Woah…" Peter said in amazement at his own success, "Thanks!"

Remus smiled in return and went back to his place.

"Now class, as you all have your broom firmly in your hands, I would like you now to- POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SNAPE!" Madam Hooch raged in James' direction, and the class turned to see him using a spell that hung him upside down by his ankle. He turned to look at Madam Hooch and attempted to put him down slightly, but it only made Snape higher, James acted as if he did it on purpose… then… SMASH!

Snape had dropped to the ground.

"POTTER, BLACK, DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL , STAY WHERE YOU ARE"

Then with that, she picked up Snape and rushed to the Hospital wing. _Why on earth would you do that._ Remus thought, _you would obviously get a detention and obviously hurt him, but I guess that's why they did it, like with the lake, to hurt him. They are bullies. Remind me, why am I hanging out with them? If they ever found out what I am would they bully me? No. they probably would avoid me. What if they told everyone else…? Come on Remus, they probably won't even find out._

The rest of the day flew by and by the time Professor Slughorn had finished rambling about all the famous witches and wizards he had taught potions, the sun was already beginning to set. All four friends exhaustedly made their way towards the Gryffindor tower. Remus glanced at the moon through the slit window as they walked up the stairs. _Sunday,_ he thought _The full moon is on Sunday._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I know I haven't written in a while, but I've been really busy with school and exams. Its not a very long chapter but enjoy. Also please continue reading, if anyone is. Anyway, see ya._


End file.
